Retour Aller
by Lem Black
Summary: Harry commence sa sixieme année sous un gros nuage gris mais tout cela vas changer avec l'arriver d'une petite nouvelle . aucun rapport avec HBP .Dumbledore est encore vivant et Rogue enseigne toujours
1. La Nouvelle et Malfoy

**Titre?????**

**Par: Lem Black**

**Disclaimer : Tout est de JK Rowling ou presque, sauf quelques nouveaux personnages et l'intrigue.**

**NDA: C'est ma première fic ,alors soyez indulgent et laissez des reviews a la tonne .Des tonnes de copies ça ne m'enerve pas du tout.(Les Québequois vont comprendre !)**

**Avis de recherche : Auteure cherche sympathique correcteur ou correctrice pour travaux pratique.**

Chapitre 1: La Nouvelle et Malfoy

Harry traversa le train a la recherche d'une cabine libre .Ron et Hermione étaient occupés avec les première année.Prefet oblige! Harry trouva une cabine ,il y avait seulement une fille pelotée dans un coin emmitoufflée dans un gros manteau orange. Elle dormait tranquillemnt dans son coin.Harry s'assit au bord de la fenetre ,pensif.

L'été avait été pénible. D'après ce que Ron et Hermione lui avait raconté ,deux sorcière avaient tuées et une blessée.Les Mangemort avaient réagis a l'incarcération de Lucius Malfoy,mais tous ça n'avait fait que ravivé le souvenir de la mort de Sirius. Il aurait mieux aiméque Dudley se déchaîne sur lui.Ça aurait eu le mérite changer le mal de place. Au lieu de ça il était rester seul avec ses idées noires.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent peu après .L'inconnue remua sans se reveillée.

C'est qui elle ?

'sais pas.

Hermione regardait l'étrangère avec in sistance.

Arrête ,Hermione .Tu vas la reveiller a force de la regarder comme ça.

Ron ,tu ne la reconnait pas ?

Non, je devrais ?

Oui ,c'est la fille qui a survécue a l'attaque de cet été.

Harry regarda l'étrangère avec plus de d'attention. Elle ressemblait un peu a la photo dans _La Gazette des Sorciers _ ,mais pas a en mettre la main au feu.

Es-tu sûre ,Hermione ?

Si vous voulez parler de moi ,arretez de marmonner .Ça m'enerve !

L'étrangère s'était redressée . A cet instant Draco Malfoy entra dans la cabine avecCrabbe et Goyle.

Le Balafré ,la Sang-de-Bourbe et le Pouilleux...

Harry allait repliquer ,mais l'Inconnue fut plus rapide.

Malfoy et ses deux gorilles .Ça commence bien une journée .Moi qui pensait avoir la paix en voyageant en train ... Je me suis mis le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude.

Draco n'avait visiblement pas remarqué la nouvelle .Il se retourna vers elle et un rictus perfide se dessina sur son visage quand il la reconnu.

Wilhemina Hutchen...

Draco _Lucius_ Malfoy...

Elle avait insisté sur le nom du Malfoy Senior.

...Comment va ton père ?Le séjour a Azkzban se passe bien ? Quand ta ante va le rejoindre?

A la mention de Bellatrix Harry se crispa et Hermione lui jeta un regard inquiet.

Tu ne devrais pas t'aventurer sur ce terrain ,Hutchen.

Ton père aurait pas du s'en prendre a ma famille.

Enfant de pute.

L'éclat de rire de Willy surpris tout le monde.

Enfant de pute ...C'est pas moi l'enfant de Narcissa.

La main de Draco s'était posé sur sa baguette .Elle avait insulté sa mère après tout.

Si tu veux te battre ,viens avac tes poings. De toute façon,magie ou pas , je te fous une raclée. tu n'as jamais été capable de te battre sans tes deux gorilles ...ou _ton père_.

Draco tourna les talons et sortit de la cabine .Son teint de porcelaine rossi par la colère.

Tu vas me le payer ,Hutchen .

Amène l'addition quand tu veux,Malfoy.

Elle regarda le trio qui était abasourdi par la joute auquel ils avaient assistés.

Désolé de m'être donnée en spectacle ,mais insulté Malfoy est mon passe-temps préféré ...Wilhemina Hutchen ,mais appelez moi Willy .J'aime mieux.

D'accord ,Willy. Moi ,c'est Hermione Granger .Le rouquin ,c'est Ron Weasley et lui c'est ...

_ J'aurais du m'en douter .C'est le frère des jumeaux ,surement. _

Harry Potter ,je sais .Facile a reconnaitre...

Elle sortit de dessous son gros manteau devoila son corps plutot avantagueux.

Weasley ?... Tu ne serais pas le frère de Fred et George ?

Oui ,tu connnais mes frères ?

Bien sûr ,tous sorciers farcétieux qui se respecte connaissent Fred et Goerge Weasley.

Ron ne put caché sa surprise.

Non , je plaisante .Tes frères et Lee m'ont aidé beaucoup aidé cet été.

Ah oui ! J'aurai jamais cru que Fred et George pouvaient être sérieux.

Ils ne le sont pas .C'est ça qui m'a sauvé, ils m'ont tellement fait rire .Ils m'ont fait oublier un peu.

Harry sourit au souvenirdu marécage que Fred et George avaient creé pour distraire Ombrage et lui donner la chance d'utiliser la cheminée de son bureau.

Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi qui a été blessée dans l'attaque de cet été ?

Ron !

Hermione étouffait d'indignation ,le manque de tact de Ron était flagrant .

Ça dérange pas Hermione. Oui , c'était bien moi et c'est ma mère et ma soeur qui ont été tuées.

Ron comprit alors l'énormité de sa bourde.

Désolé .

Tu n'as pas a l'être .Ma mère ne se serait jamais remis de l'assasinat de mon père. Elle n'aurait pas fait long feu sans potion d'oubli.

Elle avait dit ça sans y penser .C'était sortit tout seul, par automatisme. Harry, lui,allait de surprise en surprise. Les similarités s'accumulaient.

Quoi ton père a été tué par ..…..?

Par Bellatrix Lestrange, pendant une attaque mené par Lucius Malfoy.

Malaise , leur escapade au ministère leur revint a l'esprit et .….. Sirius.

Tu vois Harry .On a le même but , notre vie a le même but.

Et c'est quoi ?

Détruire Voldemortet anéantir les Mangemorts en vengeant nos familles.

Exact ,les ennemies de Voldemort sont mes amis.

On va bien s'entendre.

A ce moment , le regard miel de Willy rencontra celui de Harry et ils comprirent que leurs destin était liée d'une façon ou d'une autre.


	2. MoitiéMoitié

**Titre?????**

**Par: Lem Black**

**Disclaimer : Tout est de JK Rowling ou presque, sauf quelques nouveaux personnages et l'intrigue.**

**NDA: C'est mon premier fic, alors soyez indulgent et laissez des reviews a la tonne. Des tonnes de copies ça ne m'énerve pas du tout. (Les Québécois vont comprendre !)**

**Avis de recherche : Auteur cherche sympathique correcteur ou correctrice pour travaux pratique.**

**Chapitre 2 : Moitié/Moitié**

Pendant que la première année s'entassait dans le Hall au son de la voix du professeur McGonnagall. Harry s'approcha de Willy.

Willy, tu viens...

Non, il faut que je reste pour la répartition. J'irai vous rejoindre après.

Ron la regarda surpris de son assurance.

Es-tu si sure d'être envoyé dans Gryffondor?

Non, mais peu importe dans quelle maison je serais. Je vais aller vous rejoindre.

... Wilhemina Hutchen Black.

L'information prit quelque seconde a atteindre les élèves puis les murmures s'élevèrent sur le passage de Willy. Elle avançait la tête haute et la démarche fière. Harry blanchit sous le coup de la surprise.

Harry, ça va ?

Waoui, c'est juste la surprise. C'est une.…… Une Black!

Ouais pis?

Harry et Hermione regardèrent Ron comme s'il avait un furoncle géant sur le bout du nez.

Ron, Sirius était su posément le dernier à Black.…..

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer le Choix peau avait commencé a parler.

_ Tu es divisée,_

_Une petite moitié-moitié._

_Ta haine n'a d'égale_

_que ta soif de vengeance,_

_Que ta volonté de te venger ?_

_Donc Serpentard serait parfait... _

_ Bien oui, c'est ça. Mets-moi avec tous ce contre quoi je me bats, tous ce que je déteste. _

_ ...Mais ton courage et ton honnêteté,_

_Ont gardé ton cœur juste et droit._

_Ce sera donc……. _

_ Aboutie, My god! Ça devient lourd. _

_ …...Gryffondors. _

Willy ne cacha pas sa joie. Elle voulait faire honneur a ses parents qui étaient aussi des Gryffondors. Elle rejoindre Harry, Hermione et Ron. Harry se tassa pour lui faire une place.

Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais une Black.

J'en suis une et fière de l'être.

Ils écoutèrent le reste de la répartition en silence, tout perdus quelque part dans leurs pensées. Quand le Festin apparut, seulement Willy s'y intéressa. Même Ron ne daigna pas remplir son assiette.

Willy.…..

Elle leva les yeux vers Harry qui la regardait étrangement.

Quoi ?

Qui est ton père ?

Willy pausa sa fourchette en silence et sourit à Harry.

Le Black qui a mieux jouer son rôle de parrain avec toi que de père avec moi.

Un silence lourd s'installa et dura quelques minutes. Tout le monde autour d'eux mangeait et parlait joyeusement, mais eux gardaient le silence. Harry fut le premier a le briser, sa curiosité le titillait.

Willy.….. Sirius était vraiment ton père ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit avec flegme.

Oui, Harry.…..

Tu n'as jamais connu Sirius ?

Je n'ai jamais eu le temps. J'avais un an quand ils l'ont envoyé à Azkaban et quand il s'est évadé le Ministère nous a mis sous surveillance. Alors, Non, je ne l'ai jamais connue, je ne l'ai même jamais vue autrement qu'en photos.

Quand le festin fut terminé, Ron resta avec Harry et Willy. Hermione guidait la première année jusqu'a la Tour des Gryffondors.

Honoris primus quia. 

L'honneur prime sur tout . C'est la devise de la maison, non ? Un peu facile comme mot de passe.

Je suis d'accord, mais se ne sont pas les préfets qui décident.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune.

Ou sont les dortoirs des filles ?

En haut, la porte de droite. Tes bagages devraient être déjà la.

Merci, Ron. Bonne Nuit, vous deux.

Dans les dortoirs Willy fit la connaissance de Ginny et Lavande. La chevelure de Ginny la trahissait sur son appartenance a la grande famille Weasley. Elle était très sympathique et attachante. Elles parlèrent de l'école en général puis précisèrent sur Harry, sur Ron et Hermione qui se cherche sans se trouver, sur Neville, le petit ami de Ginny.

-J'ai hâte de le rencontrer. Il a l'air sympathique.

-Maladroit surtout. Si tu as une cour de potions ou de sortilèges avec lui, tu verras. En plus Rogue est toujours sur son dos.

Rogue …… Severus Rogue ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Willy s'affola. Si elle avait une cour avec Rogue.Ça allait être l'enfer. La fille de Sirius Black enseigné par Severus Rogue.

_« Un Mangemort raté comme prof. Au secours ! »_

Je sens que l'année va être longue avec Rogue.

Ça ne peut pas être pire pour toi que pour Harry.

_« Bien sûr le fils de James Potter n'est pas épargné. On pouvait si attendre. »_

Hermione entra dans le dortoir.

-Vous devriez vous coucher. On a cour demain.


	3. Jordan ,Londubat et cie

**Titre: La Nouvelle**

**Par: Lem Black**

**Disclaimer : Tout est de JK Rowling ou presque, sauf quelques nouveaux personnages et l'intrigue.**

**NDA: Bonjour les ennuis ,les amis ……et les mauvais souvenirs. **

**Reviews : Merci a Hosoka ,Tom Chaudron et Frozen-ice j'espre que vous aimerez la suite**

**Chapitre 3 : Jordan ,Londubat et cie**

**Willy s'était réveillé à l' aurore .N'y tenant plus a rester coucher a regarder le plafond .Elle descendit dans la salle commune et s'assit par terre devant le feu ,le dos contre le divan .Elle se laissa envoûté par la danse frénétique des flammes.**

**-Willy ?**

** Une voix la sortie de sa profonde léthargie. C'était Lee .Elle bondit et le pris aussitôt dans ses bras.**

**-Comment ça va , bros ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on …….**

**-Toi ,tu as l'air mieux en tous cas.**

**-Lee ,la dernière fois que tu m'as vue j'étais dans l'aile psychiatrique de****Ste-Mangouste. C'est sur que je suis mieux ici.**

** Ils s'assirent sur le divan et parlèrent un peu .Willy était content de voir Lee. Il était venu tous les pendant un mois et demi avec les jumeaux .Ils l'avaient beaucoup aidée .Ils étaient venus la voir deux jours après ses deuxièmes tentatives de suicides. Elle avait partagé la chambre des Londubat et Lockhart. Quand les jumeaux et Lee partaient ,elle allait souvent s'asseoir à coté d'Alice et elles parlaient .Elle n'avait pas toute sa tête , mais c'était une femme extraordinaire. Elle lui donnait toujours des papiers de chewing-gums .Elle disait toujours :«Tu les donneras à mon fils et dit-lui que je l'aime.» Willy était déterminé à trouver le fils d'Alice et de lui faire le message.**

** Peu a peu les élèves commençaient a se lever pour aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.**

**-Willy, veux-tu venir manger ?**

**-Je vais attendre Harry et Ron plutôt.**

**-Aurais-tu un œil sur le Survivant ?**

**-Lee ,tu sais très bien que mon cœur soit déjà pris.**

** Lee affichait un sourire rayonnant .Willy s'empressa de le détromper.**

**-Ne te fais pas d'idée .Ce n'ont pas toi.**

**-T'en mieux……Bonne Journée, moi je vais manger. J'ai une faim de loup.**

** Il se leva pour partir mais Willy le retint.**

**-Lee une dernière question.**

**-Let's go, Willy. Shoot!**

**-Tu n'étais pas suppose revenir à Poudlard ,non ?Tu disais que tu allais aider Fred et George avec le magasin.**

** Son ami avait maintenant l'air de quelqu'un qui avait des regrets .Il regardait ses pieds ,la tête baissée.**

**-Mes parents n'ont pas voulus .Ils m'ont obligé a revenir pour faire les ASPICS.J'avais pas vraiment le choix.**

**-Au moins c'est juste un an.**

** Willy se leva et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.**

**-Courage ,on est deux .**

**-Une chance ! L'année va être longue sans les jumeaux.**

**-Mets-en !**

** Lee sortit. Harry et Ron arrivèrent à peine trente seconde plus tard.**

**-Je vous attendais .On va déjeuner ?**

**-Hermione est déjà levée .**

**-Non, pourquoi? Voulez-vous que j'aille voir au dortoir.**

** Willy monta l'escalier et dès qu'elle fut en haut Hermione sortit du dortoir.**

**-On se demandait si tu avais ……**

**-Non, j'ai juste ……**

** Aucune ne finit sa phrase ,mais ils partirent tous pour la Grande Salle le sourire au lèvre. Willy ralentit donnant à Ron et Hermione un peu d'avance.**

**-Harry, est-ce que Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble ?On dirait qu'ils sont intéressés un par l'autre ,mais ils ne se touchent pas .Ils ne se tiennent même pas la main.**

**-Non ,ils ne sortent pas ensemble a mon grand désespoir. Ça crève les yeux qu'ils sont amoureux.**

** Willy était d'accord. Hermione et Ron semblaient réticent ,mais ils aient fait pour être ensemble .****Ils entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir avec leur horaire.**

**-On a tous Rogue a la première période .Au secours ! En commun avec les Serpentard en plus.**

**-C'est la tradition !**

**-Méchante tradition !On a les Serpentards en Sortilèges aussi. Ils veulent nous tuer ou quoi ?**

** Pendant que Willy s'indignait ,les hiboux arrivèrent. Des grands hiboux argentés se posa devant elle. Elle prit et lu la lettre.**

**_«_ _Hi Sweety ,_**

_**Comment ça va a Poudlard ? J'espère que le petit frère te donne pas de fil a retordre. En tous cas ,on a réussi a avoir des billets pour toi ……On va aller voir The Killers, ma chouette ! Il y en a quatre .On a pensé que Hermione ,Harry et Ron voudraient venir .Ça pourrait déniaiser certaine personne que je ne nommerai pas .Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?**_

_**On pense à toi. Bizou .**_

_**Fred**_

**_PS :George sort maintenant avec Fleur Delacour. Est-ce que tu la connais ?»_ **

** Willy se leva d'un bond et vit Lee qui faisait la même chose ,son billet a la main .**

**-On va voir The Killers !**

** Willy se retourne vers Le trio**

**-Et vous venez avec nous.**

** Lee et Willy se rassirent ,mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sautiller sur place.**

**-Ron rappelle-moi vénéré les jumeaux jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ils sont géniaux.**

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Et qui est The Killers ?**

** Ron était perdu .Bien sur ,comme tous sorciers qui vivre en réclusion dans le coté magique de Londres, il ne connaissait pas ce groupe moldu. Ils regardèrent Ron et éclatèrent de rire .**

**-Ron ,tu devras combler un manque dans ta connaissance sur la culture moldu. The Killers est le groupe Britpop de l'été. Ils viennent jouer au MBE Café dans trois semaine ……Quand j'étais à Ste-Mangouste ,j'écoutais ce groupe lorsque tes frères et Lee sont venus me voir la première fois. Ils ont adoré et je leur ai dit qu'ils venaient jouer à Londres ,fin septembre et que j'aimerais aller les voir. Les jumeaux m'ont offert une fleur.**

**Hermione la fixait sceptique.**

**-On a tout un billet ?**

**-Yes, Miss Granger.**

** Willy leurs donna leurs billets.**

**-Et comment on s'y rend ?**

**-Ça c'est mon problème et il est déjà réglé, 'Mione.**

**-On peut pas sortir en douce de l'école.**

** Les garçons râlèrent en la traitant de rabat-joie.1**

**-'Mione ,sortir de l'école avec un porto loin est moins dangereuse qu'a dos de Sombrals.**

** Maintenant c'est Willy qu'on fixait. Elle savait donc tous de leur escapade au Ministère.**

**-Quoi ?Dumbledore nous a tout raconter .On avait la droit de savoir comment Sirius était mort. C'est mon père après tout.**

** Une puissante vague de culpabilité submergea Harry. Willy le sentit se crispé contre elle.**

**-Riry ,C'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as pas a te sentir coupable.**

** Harry la regarda les yeux a grandit par l'espoir qu'un jour le pardon viendrait.**

**-Tu le crois vraiment ?**

**-Bien sur ,tu as été trompé par Voldemort ……**

** Hermione et Ron ne réagirent pas ,mais Lee n'était pas habitué à entendre le nom de Celui- dont- il-ne- faut- pas –prononcer -le-nom .Du moins avec autant de désinvolture.**

**-…Et c'est pour éviter ça qu'il faut continuer ta pratique d'occultmancie**

**-Pas question que je reprenne les cours avec Rogue.**

**-Je ne te demande pas ça ,mais moi je peux t'aider un peu.**

** Les propositions resta dans l'air puisque la cloche sonna le début des cours.**

** C'est en Potions que Willy fit enfin la connaissance de Neville ,Seamus et Dean. Elle revit Lavande et rencontra Parvati.****Willy eut le coup de foudre pour Neville. Il était trop mignon avec son visage lunaire ,mais Ginny avait raison. Plus maladroit que Neville ,c'est Gaston LaGaffe 2. Donc Willy décida de s'asseoir avec lui.****Rogue n'y alla pas de main morte .Il leurs fit confectionner une Potion de Coagulation .Une potion extrêmement difficile en cause de la complexité des dosages. Bien sûr Neville mit trop de venin de Doxy ce qui provoqua une explosion.**

**-Londubat …**

** Willy n'entendit pas le sermon de Rogue .Seulement le nom résonnait dans sa tête. Neville Londubat …**

**_« Il est le fils de Alice et Frank, mais je comprends pas .Il n'a rien dit pourtant il est sûrement venu voir ses parents cet été. Peut être qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu .T'en mieux !»_**

**-Désolé ,Willy .Je … l'explosion … Il faut que je doive nettoyer.**

** Willy eut pitié .Neville devait avoir tellement de pression sur les épaules ses parents étaient Aurors, après tout. Elle le regarda et dit fermement :**

**-Neville ,respire …**

** Elle jeta un sort de nettoyage sur le plan de travail et sur leurs habits,**

**-…Je connais un moyen de réparer ton erreur .On va la rabibocher ensemble. La mienne est finie de toute façon.**

** Ils ajoutèrent de la poudre d'aile de Doxy.**

**_« Comme quoi l'antidote vient souvent avec le venin .»_**

** La potion avait maintenant une teinte rougeâtre .Ce qui était beaucoup mieux que la consistance de vieux boudin qu'elle avait avant.**

**-Prenez un échantillon de votre potion, scellez le flacon et apportez le sur mon bureau après l'avoir identifier.**

** Seulement quelques échantillons avaient la consistance et la couleur requise .Celle de Willy , Hermione , Malfoy et de Neville qui avait plus ou moins réussit. La cloche retentit comme une libération .Willy lâcha un soupir .Rogue aurait pu être pire .Soit il ignorait qu'elle était la fille de Sirius ou il avait tout simplement décidé de l'ignorer .C'était la meilleur chose qui pouvait arriver !**

**-Neville …**

** Ce dernier se retourna vers Willy .**

**-J'ai un livre sur les potions qui pourrait t'aider .Je peux te le prêter . Si tu veux , je te l'emmène au dîner .**

**-Bien sur et merci pour le coup de main.**

**-De rien.**

** Ils se séparèrent .En fait le livre était un prétexte pour lui donner le papier d chewing-gum discrètement. Willy se dirigea vers sa cour de sortilège avec le lutin .Dès qu'elle entra dans la classe , Flitwich l'interpella .**

**-Miss Hutchen**

**-Black ,s'il vous plait professeur.**

**-Le Directeur veut vous voir, Miss Black.**

**-D'accord .**

** Elle quitta la classe et se dirigea dans le couloir où trônait la gargouille.**

**-_Gnome au poivre._**

** La gargouille pivota et s'ouvrit sur l'anti-chambre . Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de cogner .**

**-Entrez.**

**-Bonjour ,Albus.**

**-Bonjour Wilhemina .**

** Elle se dirigea vers Fumseck et le taquina un tantinet.**

**-Tu sais que je t'adore toi ?**

** Fumseck lui fit comprendre que c'était réciproque en lui mordillant gentiment le doigt.**

**-Pourquoi m'avez vous faites venir, Albus?**

**-Comment votre cour de Potion Avancée c'est passé ?**

**-Ah ! Vous aviez peur que Rogue s,en prenne à moi.**

**-Un peu .Severus peut être…**

**-Soupe au lait.**

**-Non…**

**-Exécrable.**

**-Non, il …**

**-Méprisable, horrible et odieux.**

**-Non, il peut être parfois rude et manque un peu de compréhension.**

**-Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous pour moi ? Si Harry réussit a l'endurer depuis cinq ans ,je vais réussir a le faire deux ans.**

** Dumbledore la regarda de ses yeux rieurs.**

**-Oui, mais vous avez vécu beaucoup de choses dernièrement. Je pense que vous auriez du attendre avant de commencer les cours ,Wilhemina.**

**-Pour aller ou ?Je suis orpheline .Je n'ai plus de maison ou du moins je ne veux pas y remettre les pieds.**

**-Molly vous auraient accueillis avec plaisir . J'en suis convaincu.**

**-Mme Weasley a déjà été trop bonne pour ma mère et moi .Je ne voulais pas abuser de sa gentillesse.**

**-Il y a quinze ans que Molly a accueilli votre mère .Il faut oublier.**

**-Oublier… C'est bien le mot puisque ma mère a été hospitalisée pour une overdose de Potion d'Oubli .Mme Weasley a pris soin de moi pendant deux mois ,alors qu'elle avait déjà cinq enfants sont s'occuper et un autre a venir. …Et pour la remercier ma mère est revenue d'avec un autre bébé . Une fille de Mangemort en plus et qui portait le nom de Bellatrix McNain.**

**-Je sais .**

** Le calme et le flegme de Dumbledore la faisaient enrager .Elle bouillait littéralement.**

**-Arrêtez de dire que vous savez . On dirait que vous savez tout . Dans l'école ,ok ,mais en dehors… Laissez –moi en douter**.

J'espère que vous avez appréciez.

À la prochaine et en passant laissez une reviews. S 'il vous plait **une voix suppliante et un sourire candide**

1 Et ils ont raison.

2 Désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. LOL


	4. Folie et Chewinggum

**Titre**: La Nouvelle

**Par**: Lem Black

**Disclaimer **: Tout est de JK Rowling ou presque, sauf quelques nouveaux personnages et l'intrigue

NDA : Un gros merci a Falyla qui a accepté d'être ma beta-lectrice. Gros Bizou, Sweety.

Chapitre 4 : folie et chewing-gum 

Willy passa toute la période à discuter avec Dumbledore de tout et de rien. On aurait dit qu'il voulait lui changer les idées.Le bruit de la cloche se fit entendre.

Bon Appétit, Wilhemina.

Vous aussi, Albus.

Willy alla à la Tour des Gryffondors récupérer son livre de potion et y glissa une enveloppe remplie de papier de chewing-gum et une petite note pour Neville. Puis elle repartit pour la Grande Salle et alla s'asseoir en face de Neville.

Tiens, c'est le livre dont je t'ai parlé.

Merci pour le coup de main. J'apprécie beaucoup.

Ils commencèrent à manger.Quand Willy sentit que quelqu'un l'observait, elle releva la tête, curieuse de savoir qui la fixait. Elle croisa le regard glacé de Malfoy. Il la regardait avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Elle planta ses yeux mordorés dans les yeux d'aciers de Malfoy, répondant à son défi muet. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le faire. Les iris de Malfoy brillaient d'une lueur métallique qui fit frémir Willy. C'était fascinant.

_« Comment un gars aussi méchant peut avoir de tels yeux. »_

Quand même pas pire pour un Serpentard, déclara Ginny.

Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu.

Malfoy, il est arrogant, détestable, mais Merlin ! Il est irrésistible.

Je suis d'accord à 100 .

Ginny, connais-tu Fleur Delacour ?

Delacour ! C'est une blondasse qui a voulu sortir avec Bill il y a deux ans.

Quoi ! Elle a couru après Bill et maintenant elle sort avec George. Ça va bien ! Elle est accro aux Weasley ou quoi ?

Tu parles bien de mon frère ? George … Il sort avec Delacour ?

J'ai reçu une lettre de Fred ce matin qui me l'annonçait.

Merlin ! Il est fou, sortir avec une Vélane.

Quoi ? Delacour est une Vélane.

Tu ne le savais pas.

Fred a oublié de m'en informer. George est cuit !

Willy sursauta quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. C'était seulement Harry.

Willy, il faudrait y aller. Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est au fond du cinquième étage.

Okay. Bye Ginny.

Le professeur Krustin, un grand maigre qui aurait pu être le père de Rogue, occupait ce poste de remplacement. Il n'était pas mieux qu'Ombrage. Tout était fait par rapport au livre.

_-Bowring ! _C'est quoi ça ? Si ça continue comme ça je vais m'endormir… Willy m'écoutes-tu ? Willy…

Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Harry?

Rien.

Harry replongea le nez dans son livre et Willy retourna d'où était venu. Ses pensées étaient occupées par George.

« _George a une blonde, une Vélane.Je la déteste déjà. Fleur, quel nom quétaine !My God ! Quels parents peuvent appeler leur fille fleur ? Fleur et George…»_

Krustin parlait encore de l'importance de prendre des notes quand Willy leva la tête.

_« Fuck you ! C'est comment se défendre que nous voulons apprendre. Pas savoir comment prendre des notes. »_

Désolé, professeur ?

Miss …Black ou Hutchen ?

Black… Professeur, nous sommes dans un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pas un cours de dactylographie.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que vous n'êtes pas dans un cours de Défense contre les Forces de Mal, Miss _Black_.

Le mépris évident avec lequel Krustin avait dit son nom la révulsa. Elle n'avait adopté le nom de son père qu'en s'inscrivant à Poudlard. Elle décida de venger cet affront fait à son nom.

Depuis le début du cours nous prenons des notes. Ce cours est supposé nous apprendre à nous défendre en cas d'attaque. Ce qui n'est pas le cas présentement.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et continua sa tirade.

Nous savons tous que Voldemort est de retour …

Un frisson parcouru la classe à l'invocation du Seigneur des ténèbres.

… Nous avons tout besoin de savoir nous battre…

Les membres de l'AD échangèrent des regards complices. Eux le savaient déjà et ils l'avaient prouvé.

… Il n'est pas trop tard pour nous apprendre quelques choses d'utiles, professeur Krustin. Savez–vous le pire dans tout ça ? C'est nous qui allons le combattre. Alors, enseignez-nous quelque chose qui nous sera utile ou du moins que nous retiendrons.

Je suis désolé que vous trouviez mon cours ennuyeux...

_« C'est pas juste ennuyeux, c'est inutile. »_

… Mais j'exécute les ordres.

Mon œil ! Jamais le professeur Dumbledore n'approuverait votre méthode d'enseignement. À moins bien sûr qu'Ombrage aurait à nouveau pris le contrôle de l'école.

Ce sera dix points de moins pour Gryffondorpourn votre impertinence .

Krustin décida que le sujet était clos et il continua ses explications là où il les avait interrompues. Toute la classe se mit à le huer, Willy en tête de liste. Plusieurs Gryffondors et même quelques Poufsouffle se levèrent pour protester. Trente secondes plus tard, la cloche sonnait tandis que Willy faisait apparaître une Bombabouse sous le bureau de Krustin. Tout le monde sortit en courant en sentant l'odeur nauséabonde qui se dispersait maintenant dans le couloir.

Harry et Willy se dirigèrent en riant vers leur cours de Métamorphose où ils rejoignaient Ron.

Je peux pas croire que tu as fait ça.

Pourtant je l'ai fait. Je veux un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pas une période de lecture.

Tu as raison, mais McGonagall va devenir bleue quand elle l'apprendra.

Personne ne sait que c'est moi, sauf toi mon cher Harry.

La cour de métamorphose se passa avec une facilité surprenante. L'incident n'était sûrement pas encore venu aux oreilles de McGonagall. La cloche résonna bientôt dans les couloirs vides de l'école. Le son tant attendu eu un faible écho rapidement enseveli sous les bruits de pas précipités et des conversations joyeuses des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Willy, Harry et Ron arrivaient en bas de l'escalier du Hall quand ils reconnurent Remus Lupin à la porte. Willy dévala le reste de l'escalier et sauta au cou de Remus.

Rem', je suis tellement contente de te voir … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Harry et Ron les avaient rejoint, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Professeur Lupin, si vous dites que vous êtes venu remplacer Krustin vous ferez bien des heureux.

Pendant que Remus papotait avec Harry et Ron, Willy essayait de trouver pourquoi il était arrivé deux jours en retard.

_« La pleine lune était quand ? Est-ce que c'était samedi ? Il me semble qu'oui. En tout cas ça expliquera son retard. »_

Albert est-il toujours aussi ennuyeux ?

Bien sûr il est toujours aussi endormant, lui confirma Ron.

Pauvre bougre ! Il a eu un temps dur grâce à James et Sirius. Il faut lui pardonner.

Remus rit doucement content de revoir Harry en meilleure forme que cet été, mais surtout de pouvoir garder un œil sur Willy.

Désolé, je dois vous laisser. Le professeur Dumbledore m'attend.

D'accord, Professeur. Bonne Journée !

Willy laissa Harry et Ron rejoindre Hermione sans elle.

Rem' ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Willy ?

Je suis contente que tu sois là… Et pour Krustin. Et bien, j'ai déjà montré que j'ai le même caractère que mon père.

Tu as bien fait. Je suis sûr qu'il le méritait et… Moi aussi je suis content d'être là avec toi, mais il va falloir que tu fasses un effort.

Pour quoi ?

Pour m'appeler professeur Lupin.

C'est vrai. Je suis désolé _professeur_… Tu ne devais pas aller voir Dumbledore ?

J'y cours si tu ne m'en empêches pas.

Il monta l'escalier du Hall en grandes enjambées et lança par-dessus son épaule un gros '' Bonne Journée'' qui valait bien mieux que tout le chocolat qu'elle pouvait ingurgiter.

Les filles étaient toutes assises autour du feu. Parvati et Lavande informaient les autres des derniers potins. De vraies pies ! Immanquablement le sujet dériva sur le garçon en vu de l'école.

Willy ? Qu 'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Draco Malfoy ? Je le déteste du bout des orteils à la racine de ses maudits cheveux gominés, mais peu importe la haine que j'ai pour lui et sa famille… My God qu'il est attirant. Dommage qu'il ait autant la grosse tête. Mais moi mon genre, c'est plus les rouquins.

Hermione eut du mal à cacher sa surprise.Ginny éclata de rire à ses cotés.

Ne t'inquiète pas, 'Mione. Je n'ai pas jeté mon dévolu sur Ron.

Cette dernière lança un regard lourd de reproche à Willy. Tandis que Pavarti et Lavande se moquaient gentiment, Ginny prit la parole. Elle voyait claire dans les idées de Willy.

Alors lequel de mes frères t'intéresse ? Non plutôt lequel des jumeaux ?

_«Le seul qui est hétéro, ma petite Ginny_. »

George.

Tu m'as dis ce matin qu'il sortait avec Delacour. Tu peux oublier ça. Surtout avec Delacour.

Je sais bien. Comment veux-tu que je le séduise si une Vélane lui tourne autour ?

À ce moment Neville approcha, embrassa Ginny et demanda à Willy de le suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent vers la table où Neville s'était installé pour faire ses devoirs. Ils s'assirent dans un silence gêné.

Willy… Je t'avais reconnu, mais je n'ai pas osé faire la remarque. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais mieux ne pas en parler. Tu dois vouloir oublier.

C'est pas grave, Nev'. J'ai fait ce que ta mère m'a demandé.

Elle se souvient vraiment de moi.

Bien sûr ! Elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Tu es son sujet de conversation préféré. Seulement le problème est qu'elle disait toujours "son fils ". Donc j'ai eu un choc quand Rogue t'a appelé par ton nom de famille, ce matin. Je ne pensais pas trouver le fils d'Alice aussi rapidement.

Je peux te poser une question ? Pourquoi ils t'ont mise dans une chambre sécurisée en psychiatrie ? D'après les journaux tu n'avais qu'une petite commotion et quelques égratignures.

Parce que ça faisait deux fois que je m'ouvrais les poignets. Alors, ils ont pris les grands moyens…

Elle avait débité ça d'un trait, sans respirer. Elle essayait de ne pas penser aux deux jours qu'elle avait passés, immobilisée par des liens magiques. Le ton de sa voix était aussi glacé que le vent hivernal quand elle recommença à parler.

J'avais perdu mon père, ma mère et ma sœur. En moins d'une semaine je me retrouvais seule. J'étais désespérée. Je voulais aller les rejoindre. Je voulais mourir tout simplement. Puis George et Fred sont venus me voir. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ils ont fait pour savoir que j'étais là, mais je suspecte Dumbledore d'être derrière tout ça… Ils sont venus tous les jours avec Lee. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie d'une certaine façon.

Un silence lourd de souvenir s'installa. Pesant et imbibé de tristesse.

Je vais aller me coucher, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je suis fatiguée.

Vas-y et Willy… Merci encore pour les papiers… Bonne nuit.

Elle lui sourit, mais il vit que ses yeux de miel étaient éteints, empreints de chagrin. Elle avait mal. On le voyait facilement. Chaque trait de son visage était crispé dans une expression douloureuse. Elle avait mal, trop mal.

_« Du chocolat ! Il me faut du chocolat ! » _

_ Pour ceux qui ne savent pas Bowring veux dire très ennuyeux_

_Please des reviews !_

_Lem_


	5. The Killers rock !

**Chapitre 5 : The Killers Rock !**

_Trois semaines plus tard,_

Harry avait finalement accepté l'aide de Willy pour l'occlumancie. Ils s'entraînaient deux fois par semaine et Harry faisait tellement de progrès qu'il réussissait à retourner ses attaques à Willy. Il avait beaucoup appris sur elle, puisque contrairement à Rogue, elle avait tenu à être sur un même pied d'égalité. Donc avec toute sa mémoire. Maintenant Harry savait qu'elle avait fait deux tentatives de suicides. Qu'elle avait été placée en psychiatrie, qu'elle était amoureuse de George et … qu'elle était une animagus. De son coté, Willy avait vu Sirius avant qu'il traverse le rideau. Elle avait vu le duel entre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Elle avait vu l'arbre généalogique des Black et le trait noir où le nom de son père aurait dû être et… Fumseck sans plumes. Elle l'avait plaint, le pauvre !

Maintenant, elle se préparait pour aller voir The Killers en concert au MBE Café. Elle s'était habillée dans l'éventualité d'une rencontre avec George, c'est-à-dire minijupe écossaise avec une simple chemise blanche par-dessus son corsage noir et ses cheveux étaient remontés en un simple chignon.

- Hermione, dépêche ! Il faut être parties dans dix minutes.

- Oui, mais…

- 'Mione, sors de derrière ce maudit rideau.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ? …Je t'avais avertie que tu n'aimerais pas porter la minijupe. Mets une simple paire de jeans. Tu es plus sexy au naturel !

- C'est toi qui dis ça ! Regarde-toi dans un miroir, Willy.

- Moi, j'ai un gars à séduire. Toi, il est déjà séduit.

- Arrête, ça devient lassant toutes ces allusions.

- Quoi ? Je dis seulement la vérité. Ron est complètement et totalement subjugué par ton charme. Tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts et il sera à tes pieds.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certaine. Maintenant, sors sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

Hermione sortit de derrière le rideau qui séparait leur lit. Elle avait troqué la jupe de Willy contre un simple jeans.

- Parfait ! Plus sexy que ça tu meurs ! Ron va adorer.

- Arrête !

Willy essaya de prédire la réaction de Ron et riant.

Elles descendirent rejoindre les garçons quelques minutes plus tard. En voyant Hermione, Ron rougit furieusement. On aurait pu confondre sa tête avec une grosse tomate, mais Willy avait la tête ailleurs ou plutôt les yeux ailleurs : sur le jeans de Harry qui était tellement moulant que …

_« My God ! La gueule m'en tombe à terre. Je ne savais pas qu'en dessous de sa robe de sorcier ou d'un jeans trop grand il cachait ça.»_

- Potter, si tu arrives au bar sans te faire tasser d'un coin par une fille je te lève mon chapeau.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que ces jeans là …

_« Te moule superbement le paquet. »_

- … Te fait une méchante belle paire de fesse !

Personne ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le visage ahuri de Harry.

_'«Une chance j'ai pas dit ce que je pensais.»_

- Allons-y, Le portoloin nous attends à la volière.

Ils montèrent à la volière au pas de course, pressés d'être à Londres. Quand ils furent dans la volière, Willy prit un livre posé sur une des cages.

- Tout le monde touche le livre ...Okay ,_Music, Books and Expresso Café_, Londres

Tous furent transportés en un éclair dans la ruelle en face du bar. Fred et George les attendaient de l'autre côté de la rue. Willy les vit aussitôt.

Ils traversèrent la rue. Willy se rua sur Fred et lui sauta au cou. Fred faillit tomber à la renverse.

- Content de voir que je t'ai manqué, Sweety.

- Fred, Fred, Fred... Comment ça va le magasin ?

- Très bien .On pense même ouvrir une succursale à Pré-au-lard dans quelques semaines.

- Fantastique ! Et toi George ?

Willy regarda autour, cherchant une tête blonde, mais elle ne vit personne.

-George, Fleur n'est pas là ?

George baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds comme s'il n'avait jamais vu ses orteils.

Fred chuchota à l'oreille de Willy :

- C'est fini depuis une semaine .Il n'a pas voulu expliquer qu'est-ce qu'y a cloché.

- Oh !...On devrait entrer, le concert va commencer d'une minute a l'autre..

Tout le monde entra dans le Café qui était plein à craquer .Le groupe avait attiré du monde. Fred se pencha vers Willy.

- Va parler à George.

- Fred! Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

- Willy, tu n'es pas habillée comme ça pour moi. Tu sais bien que les minijupes n'aient aucun effet sur moi.

- Fred, ça fait une semaine qu'il n'est plus avec Delacour .C'est trop tôt !

- Merlin ! Wilhemina Hutchen Black qui se dégonfle...

- Ne m'appelle pas Wilhemina et je ne me dégonfle pas. C'est juste que ...Je veux un verre .Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ?

- Une vodka, ça serait bien.

- George, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Juste une bière. Merci Willy !

Willy s'éloigna vers le bar. Lee avait déjà jeté son dévolu sur une jolie blonde. Ron, Harry et Hermione parlaient devant la scène. Fred et George attendaient Willy avant de les rejoindre.

- Ça prend du temps. George tu devrais aller voir si Willy peut transporter tout ça.

- Okay, je reviens.

George joua des coudes pour rejoindre Willy au bar. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille la faisant sursauter.

- Tu veux me faire mourir ou quoi ?

- Est –ce que les verres sont prêts?

- Il manque mon whisky.

Le serveur lui apporta enfin son whisky .Elle paya les consommations et donna sa bière à George.

- Vite le concert va commencer

- Il faut qu'on parle avant.

_«My god! Je délire ! Non, ne te fais pas d'idée .Tu seras déçue.'»_

George baissa la tête comme s'il avait perdu Lee peu de courage qu'il avait.

_«S'il te plait .Vas-y ! Parle !»_

George se pencha et cueillit les lèvres de Willy en un baiser tranquille. Par réflexe, Willy entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant le chemin libre à la langue de George. Ce dernier la serra plus étroitement contre lui et approfondit leur baiser. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent dans un fougueux ballet.

Quand ils interrompirent leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, leurs regards étincelaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu répondrais si je te demandais de venir danser avec moi ?

Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, le concert avait commencé et les décibels bombardaient maintenant leurs oreilles.

- Je te dirais :_'' Dégrouille, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes !''_

Ils partirent vers la scène. Willy donna son verre à Fred et fila avec George dans la première rangée où ils trouvèrent Ron et Hermione qui s'embrassaient.

- Miracle ! George regarde. Il fallait seulement leurs donner un bon coup de botte au derrière pour que ça marche.

Elle vit aussi que Harry dansait avec une fille .Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais elle était incapable de mettre un nom sur son visage. Lee draguait encore la blonde. Fred sirotait SA vodka ET The Killers entamaient Midnight shows.

_''I know there's a hope_

_There are too many people trying to help me cope_

_You got a real short skirt _

_I wanna look up, look up._

_We were just in time _

_Let me take a little more off your mind_

_There's something in my head_

_Somewhere in the back said _

_We were just a good thing_

_We were such a good thing.''_

Willy et George ne se quittèrent pas d'une semelle. Ils passèrent la soirée à danser et a s'embrasser étroitement enlacés.

Il était presque quatre heures du matin quand ils sortirent du MBE .Tout le monde était sobre ou presque . Lee avait pris un coup après s'être fait rembarrer par la blonde.

Willy avait fini par savoir qui était la fille avec qui Harry dansait. Ce n'était nulle autre que Luna Lovegood.

Les choses semblaient bien aller pour Ron et Hermione qui passait une soirée semblable à celle de Willy et George.

Fred, lui, avait réussit a avoir le numéro d'un des barmen .Très beau d'ailleurs, un armoire a glace ou presque, un sourire en coin à faire fondre n'importe qui .C'était comme ça que Fred le décrivit à Willy .Elle lui avait répliqué qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas vu le même barman que lui .

Ils étaient tous dehors. Personne n'était pressé de retourner à Poudlard .L'air frais de la nuit londonienne les avait séduit. Un léger silence s'était doucement installé

- Willy, il faudrait y aller.

- Non, Ron ! Je ne veux pas partir maintenant .De toute façon, depuis quand tu es raisonnable, Ron ?

- Il est quatre heures du matin. Sors le livre qu'on puisse retourné à Poudlard .

Willy embrassa George comme si sa vie en dépendait .Puis se tourna vers Fred et lui dit à l'oreille.

- Merci !

- De rien, Sweety ! Tu es faites pour lui, alors …

Elle traversa la rue suivie des autres. Luna s'était joint à eux .Willy sortit le livre réduit de sa poche.

- _Augmento_ … et tout le monde la main sur le livre … _Tour des Gryffondors, Poudlard_.

Hermione invita Luna à dormir dans leur dortoir pour la nuit.

Willy dormit comme un bébé. George peuplait ses rêves .Elle dormit bien, même très bien ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la mort de Sirius.


End file.
